


howl

by fanfictionandcats



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, Drabble, F/M, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionandcats/pseuds/fanfictionandcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(written for robbcella week 2013)</p><p>fairytale au (Myrcella as Little Red Riding Hood; Robb as the Wolf)</p>
            </blockquote>





	howl

She is the young girl wrapped in the red cloak, palm tight around the wicker basket handle.

The same artificial smile paints her lips as it has every day since birth. The starched, stiff clothes suffocate her. She takes the first opportunity she can to get out of that house, wishing she just keep walking far past Grandmother’s.

The woods are calm this afternoon, and she breathes in the air like it’s precious.

A pair of large, blue eyes make her freeze in her tracks. She can feel her blood run cold, and her knees lock as she calls into the darkness  _who’s there?_

It is said that she was taken, a pure flower ruined.

That is false.

He is a wolf, and he is wild, but his heart is good and his paws are soft on her body.

The lumberjack, in a deluded haze of self righteousness, breaks down their castle doors.

She turns him away.

And he fights with  _But I’m here to save you!_

She stands behind her lover’s shoulder, voice unwavering.  _Someone already has._

They run through the woods under the dark cover of night, side by side, and he teaches her to howl.

And she lets her hair fall down across her shoulders as they run together, moving until their chests are on fire and bursting.

At the end of the night they curl up together in his den, and he keeps her warm.


End file.
